My Heaven ONESHOT
by Shirosaki413
Summary: this is PURE smut. grimmichi. like, pure, only, definately only smut. i figured i was due for a smut filled fanfic. one-shot, no next chapter. uhh...thats about it.


Ichigo couldn't take it. He couldn't take the two hands that roamed his body expertly, he couldn't take the naughty whisperings in his already wet ear, and he couldn't even take the feeling of the body above him that was slowly breathing in and out. It was too seducing. Everything about this man was seducing. So….intoxicating. ichigo wanted, really bad, just to go crazy and lash out on this sex god, pinning the man down and start to ravish him til he was satisfied. But sadly he wasn't a dominatrix.

"Please…." The orange haired teen gasped out, groaning when the man started to suck on his neck. Being fully un-clothed already, ichigo was blushing since the man was too. He was embarrassed, panting loudly to where he wanted to cry. He wanted to release. Ichigo fucking kurosaki wanted to be driven insane, being fucked into the mattress by his insane, sarcastic lover. It was just so _muchhhhhhh….. _

"Please…what?" the man above him husked, the voice sending shivers throughout the orangettes uncovered body. This said man brought his left hand down to ichigos hipbone, swirling and massaging it thoroughly. This made ichigo groan loudly, shifting a bit under the intense pressure that built around him. so…much….help… panting was heard throughout the room, filling it with the musky feeling of sex appeal.

"Please…stop teasing and fucking fuck me!" Ichigo growled out, tugging the cropped, blue hair under his long fingers. The orangette was glaring at the bluenette something fierce, trying to get his point across. No avail. The bluenette held his ground, staring back at ichigo with what seemed like growing mirth. Swirling around in those blue pools of melting water was lust also, trying to break free from its caging. This man knew just how to push his buttons, and he fucking pushes them alright. "ah…g-gr…."

The large hand of ichigos attacker roamed throughout his chiseled chest, stopping at the newly perked nipple. This said hand started to tweak and pull the recently abused nub, making ichigo moan and buck into the hand. The orangettes body started to tingle when he felt fingers roam his inner thigh, rubbing it sensually. Those hands worked expertly on his skin, making him want to buck and twitch at the light, feathery touches. Why couldn't ichigos lover be more tamed? Ichigo didn't even know. All he knew was that right now, he wanted to be fucked into obviation. And yet, he was so far gone as hands still held his inner thighs, rolling his thumbs against the tanned flesh below those appendages.

Ichigo was lost. He couldn't think of anything but the large man above him, currently ravishing his body to the fullest. His lover had a tendency to do this – spring sex up on them randomly. Though, he knew grimmjow jeagerjaques couldn't express his love otherwise. It was their secret code. Sex continuously was the thing that bonded the two, whether it was rough and hard to soft and slow. This….escapade….was one thing both of them looked forward to always. But tonigh…tonight was just….raging.

The teen below grimmjow moaned loudly when he brought the other perked nipple into his mouth, sucking it and flicking it with his soft, pink tongue. His lover was squirming beneath him; the only way he liked it. The dominating feeling was enough to drive grimmjow insane, if not the dangerously sinful body he had full access too. Who was he to deny the inviting look of his lover? Certainly no sane man.

"hmmmm…. Why should I?" the bluenette questioned, moving back up to stare at ichigo. The bluenette watched as un-focused eyes connected with his own, blurry brown fazing and changing as lust swirled between those lost orbs. As if lost already to the known senses, ichigo breathed in heavily before closing both of his eyes.

"b-b-ecause… I can't – hah…. – take it…an-anymore… " ichigo stuttered out, still panting as a blush crept up slowly on his sweating face. The orangette was standing on end, his broad erection hitting his chest ever so often; mostly when his lover ignored it. It was too much….ichigo didn't want to control himself anymore. Lost in the feeling of being handled by his lover, touched by his lover, _felt _by his lover. It was too…intoxicating, the real feeling. Grimmjow always made the orangette, ichigo, like this. He didn't really know – hah – _**why **_he was this…dirty in front of the bluenette. He just was. It irked ichigo sometimes, but he knew it turned his lover on completely. So, sadly, he kept his thoughts to himself. If grimmjow was happy, then so was he. No objections.

"_really, _my little _slut, _you can't handle it, huh?" grimmjow purred, moving back down lower to ichigo rising and sinking chest. The look on ichigos face – so _crazed – _made grimmjow want to jump on him so badly. Though, he willfully held back as he continued to tease his lover to the fullest.

"n-no…please, master….your slut needs satisfaction!" ichigo practically screamed. He wanted to cower in fear at what he just shouted out, but relaxed as he saw plain lust slit through the bluenette's striking azul eyes. The orangette jumped when grimmjow started to pump his erection, along with kissing all the way down his chest, and back up.

Grimmjow leaned into ichigos ear, and whispered "hmmm? Does he now? How 'bout being taken _raw_ tonight? Is _that _enough satisfaction?" oh, how grimmjow loved role playing during a longful sex. It was so…intoxicating, as grimmjows lover puts it. Hell, he knew ichigo loved this just as much as he did – maybe more. We all knew ichigo wasn't a slut, but you can never have too much…dirty talk.

"yessss! Take me, now! Hah…. I fucking want it!" ichigo moaned out, bucking into the hand that abused his erection. "your slut… grimmjow-sama….your little bitch needs it!" ichigo shouted out, bucking and hissing at every touch. Ichigo had lost his sanity long, long ago, and was left with a crazy, un-pleasured _animal_. The orangette couldn't take it. He couldn't take the touches, the talk, his lover's voice, everything was just…blurry.

Grimmjows eyes had a flick of lightening pass through him, cracking all his self-control as he stared at the orangette writhing underneath him. grimmjow has never seen his lover _this_ unraveled, _this_ left go during their sex time. Though, grimmjow wasn't going to waste it one bit. With a groan of submissiveness, grimmjow had lined himself up with ichigos pulsing entrance. He knew ichigo had never wanted it raw, but for now, ichigo had wanted it. So grimmjow would give it to him. ichigo, who was laying underneath him with his legs tossed by his head, was panting and staring back at him with a hungry gaze that said 'give it to me, now!'

Now who'd deny an offer like that?

With one last grunt, grimmjow buried his own weeping erection into dry, hot heat, pleasured by the loud cry that was let out from tanned, bruised, red lips. The bluenette saw wet, salty tears spring up on the orangettes face, but before he could wipe them away, ichigo had started moving. Grimmjow rocked against him, friction delving himself deeper in dry heat. As it got slicker, the bluenette could tell blood had made its way to interact with his pre-cum.

"g-gr…grimm…jow…hah.." ichigo tossed his head back and screamed, his eyes closing momentarily. It felt so _good _with the bluenette seated inside of him, who slowly moved in and out. He gained pace, however, when ichigo thrusted towards him harder, trying to create more wanted friction. And fuck, did ichigo _want _it. Ichigo didn't want anything else but his lover by him, as they fucked to their fullest. "grimm….your cock-loving slut wants you…now…" ichigo groaned out, pleasure building in when grimmjow sent a harsh thrust to his prostate. The orangette groaned then, tossing his head back as his toes curled from above him.

Grimmjow loved when ichigo talked dirty.

"hmm… my little whore." Grimmjow licked his lips as he slammed into the willing body below him, earning a pleased growl. The bluenette watched in amusement-and lust-as ichigo desperately tried to move him deeper. That was granted as he thrusted harshly into ichigo a few times, hitting his sweet spot with every movement. When ichigo tossed out a rather _expressive _cry, grimmjow lost it all. He began to thrust into his lover over and over, sometimes purposely missing his target, only to make ichigo moan. He lost all thoughts of trying to contain himself as slight blood slicked his lover's entrance, only making it easier to move.

"yes, your whore…hah…wants it! He fucking wants…he wants it so bad, grimm!" ichigo moaned out, coursing his voice with lust thickly. He knew grimmjow loved it when he talked dirty like that, and it was a bonus when his lover always moaned at the voice in his ear. This was one thing ichigo had the control of – making anyone cry out with his voice. And fuck, if it wasn't useful.

Grimmjow arced his back into ichigos chest, molting himself as he let out a rather heavy pant. Ichigo also arched against him, creating the heated friction both have always loved. He couldn't help that what grimmjow was doing sent him into fits of shouted moans, his voice breaking every time grimmjow gave off a harsh thrust. This feeling was amazing – the feeling of being full. It was just…ichigo couldn't even explain it. He loved the heat, and the dirty talk, and all the foreplay, but the orangette could never get over the feeling of being penetrated over and over. It was just….ichigo couldn't even fathom it. It was _something. _

"ichi…ichi, of _**fuck**_, my ichi" grimmjow growled out as he thrusted. Then the bluenette pulled almost all the way out, sending ichigo spasming as he slammed back in harshly.

"ah….grimm, don't do that! imma – imma…hah…GRIMMMMMM~!" ichigo screeched out, eyes going past their wide limits as he tossed his head back. With the cry of his lovers name, ichigo came onto his seme's chest, his whole body tensing at the feeling. White wasn't present there, only black as he felt the rushing of his cum jolting out to grimmjows chest. The white-ness stained both of their chest as ichigo felt grimmjow tense up. Grimmjow was close.

Ah, fuck. He'd wanted to hold out longer. But with all those moans, and those screams, and ichigo all over him, grimmjow gave in. he bit down on ichigos collarbone as he came also, reaching his faithful nirvana as he felt ichigos whole entrance extend out.

This left both of the teens panting out, the bluenette crashing down on ichigo as he plopped on the groaning teen. For a while it was silent, only the course pants coming into their line of hearing.

"holy fuck….ichi, I think you just killed me" that was all grimmjow had to say as he pulled ichigo into his body as he rolled over. They'd clean up later, like always. But this was their snuggle time.

"well then I'll meet you in heaven. Love you"

Grimmjow only rolled his eyes. Ichigo and his theories. "love you too, my little angel."


End file.
